vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-05-28
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-23 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 23rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-29 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 29th, 2013}} __TOC__ '“Magic Meat” 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results After starting off oh-fer-two, Chie dons her summer outfit, looking for a change in routine to hopefully get her first win. The swap seems to be doing just the trick, as Chie dominates the first several minutes of the match, finally displaying some offense in her VGCW career for once. Bayo doesn't let this become a squash, however, and she begins to fight back. But in the midst of her attack, she bounces on top of the ropes from apron, and as she leaps towards Chie, the steak eater quickly gets to her feet and crushes Bayonetta with a kick in midair! She doesn't manage a pinfall from that, but the damage is done well enough to secure the first fall after a few more moves. Bayonetta quickly recovers and takes over the match at last, evening the score with a fall of her own. She continues the assault to get the winner, getting in plenty of Witch Time, but with attempt after attempt, she isn't able keep Chie down for three again. After surviving for so long, Chie finally looks to stage a comeback, and just when it seems a Galactic Punt was on the way, Bayonetta stuns her opponent and put her down for good to get the final fall, continuing Chie's losing streak in the process. Other Plot Bryn McMahon is out to dinner with Security Guard B. They're talking about a couple of recent injuries. It seems Poison is already healthy again after last show's attack, but Chun-Li is still hospitalized (though alive). SGB notices the show is already started, but Bryn says Lightning's got things under control. He's also nipped recent threats from the Saints in the bud, saying that if they get involved, Shaundi gets axed from the company. '“Hardcore Parkour” Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results Faith takes the stage in her debut against Rydia here. While she shows off a bit of her speed and aerial skill, she's clearly green in her first match as Rydia is in control for most of it. Trying to make the best of the situation and make a statement, Faith rolls Rydia on top of Table-san, but her plan is thwarted when Rydia gets up and slams Faith through with a neckbreaker. The newcomer is lights out for the ten count as Rydia celebrates her victory with a spinaroonie as the ref calls for the bell. '"Rollcage" Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results Roll looks to keep rolling against the undefeated Tina while surrounded by five tons of steel. Maybe it was the competitors, maybe it was the influence of the menacing cage around them, but either way things got brutal in a hurry between the two, with neither one showing a methodical pace but opting for ruthless aggression. After some mindgames, they were on the outside trying to finish each other off. As pins were attempted outside of the ring, the referee was very slow and inconsistent in trying to count the attempts, resulting in numerous 0-counts. Eventually Roll is able to keep Tina down, and despite yet another delay in the ref's response, she managed to get a three-count to win. Perhaps in an act of symbolism, Roll climbed on top of the cell and raised her arms in victory, confident that she's got her sights set on something higher. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Semifinals Match 1' Matchup Winner Results Morrigan and Daisy keep the brutality from the last match going in their semifinals tilt. In another even match, the two brawl all over the ring and on the outside. But as the two of them wear down, Morrigan seems to be faring just a little better than Daisy. Hoping to finish her opponent off for good, Morrigan props the princess up on Table-san and DDTs her straight through. The succubus retreats inside the ring as the ref continues to count, but as she dances at the count of 7, Daisy suddenly and quickly gets to her feet, dazed and confused, yet still trying to get in the ring! She slides in just in time at the count of 9, throws a punch on Morrigan, then gets her shoulders down with an electric chair suplex, turning the entire match around by getting the three count! With the power of devils at work, Daisy rises into the finals! '"Final Destination" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Cammy comes out for her match with Shaundi that was made last show. But as she's waiting in the ring for her opponent, Shaundi suddenly appears, clanging a steel pipe from behind! The planned match becomes an extreme rules match as Shaundi is too salty about their last match to give a fair fight this time around. Cammy is still out of it as the match officially starts, but she recovers soon enough to get back into the fight. They take it to the outside, and Shaundi splashes a fan's soda on Cammy, who doesn't seem too affected, but apparently the sound of impact was something we were supposed to hear according to the commentary team. Cammy gets ahold of another fan's replica title belt and smashes Shaundi a few times with it, then keeps on attacking inside the ring. They don't stay in long as they're back on the outside, but Cammy then throws Shaundi right back in again. Shaundi tells Cammy to join her on the inside, but then slides out anyway, seemingly right into Cammy's clutches, but then Shaundi climbs on Cammy's shoulders and flips her into a pin. The ref counts to two as Cammy flips the pin over, managing a surprise three count and stealing another one from Shaundi! Other Plot Poison is backstage, surprising an approaching Lightning with her quick recovery. Lightning asks if the title belt is accounted for, and Poison mentions that she had the foresight to keep it hidden and safe. But right now, the Gurl Gamer Champion is looking for the boss to pass on some information about her attack. Lightning says Bryn is tending to Security Guard B who got sick from their dinner earlier. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament - Semifinals Match 2' Matchup Winner Results Jessie puts her cinderella run in the tournament on the line against the unstoppable force of Terra. The Rocket girl survives for some time, but it's evident that she's still overmatched as Terra maintains a state of power and focus. After some fighting on the outside, they're both back in the ring, where Terra gets Jessie in the corner, delivering one of her signature Terraplexes much to the crowd's delight. Not even a minute later, she's got her right back in the same corner, nailing a second Terraplex! Still not victorious yet, Terra continues to unleash terror upon her opponent with a merciless flurry of power and aerials, ultimately getting the three count she so desired and setting up a much anticipated showdown with Daisy in the finals! Other Plot Poison's found Bryn backstage and spills her story about what happened. She's almost certain that her attacker last show was none other than Carmen Sandiego! Bryn's surprised to hear the news, confused why she's back. Poison's sure Carmen's after her belt, with the recent events involving Dr. Gero to be a distraction. Bryn thinks she's talking nonsense, but little do they know, Carmen herself is eavesdropping right outside the door! Lightly laughing to herself, Carmen strolls off, confident that Bryn's not going to be a problem in stopping her next crime... |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-23 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 23rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-29 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 29th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Great Tournament Category:Extreme Rules